


Il était temps

by Louisana



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Challenge Février 2017, Coffee Shops, Collectif Noname, M/M, Post Sai's Disappearance, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Quand Hikaru rencontre Sai, il décide qu'internet est le meilleur moyen de le faire jouer sans problème. 6 ans plus tard, Akira pousse la porte du café dans lequel travail Hikaru. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer. Mais il était temps, n'est-ce pas ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yumi Hotta. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Challenge : ce texte a été écris dans le cadre du challenge de février 2016, « UA Coffee Shop » (l'action doit prendre place dans un café).  
> Le Collectif NoName est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandom !  
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site Fanfiction.net !
> 
> Question du challenge : quelle boisson ou nourriture consommeriez-vous dans un Coffee Shop ?  
> Comme je suis une grande enfant, ce serai un chocolat, et même un chocolat viennois pour changer du chocolat que je bois déjà chaque matin au petit déj. Je pourrais aussi prendre un thé à l'occasion, ou un soda en été. En fait la seule boisson que je ne prendrais jamais, ce serai du café X)
> 
> Petite info (qu'il vaut mieux lire quand même) : Comme vous le savez, le manga prend place au début des années 2000, quand internet était encore assez peu connu. Hikaru ne pense au go sur internet que lors d'une présentation dans une convention, et beaucoup de personnages n'ont pas d'ordinateurs chez eux. Mais aujourd'hui, internet s'est démocratisé (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !) et tout le monde connaît ça. Et je suis parti de l'idée que si Hikaru avait rencontré Sai une décennie plus tard, alors il aurait tout de suite pensé au go sur Internet. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas rencontré Akira ni tous les autres, et n'aurait pas eu à arrêter ! Cet OS prend place quand Hikaru et Akira ont 18 ans (3 ans après la disparition de Sai donc).
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Enjoy !

« - J'abandonne. »

Akira se pencha en avant pour saluer son adversaire. Cet Isumi, bien que seulement deuxième dan, était très fort et lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais il l'avait finalement remporté après une bataille acharnée au centre du goban.

« - Félicitation Toya-sama, cette victoire vous permet d'obtenir votre cinquième dan ! C'est un beau cadeau pour vos 18 ans, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda le journaliste présent dans la salle.

\- Oui, effectivement » répondit presque sèchement Akira, qui s'était légèrement renfermé au rappel de la date.

Le commentaire de la partie débuta, mais Akira était très loin de la discussion. Il pensait plutôt à son anniversaire, qu'il avait réussi à oublier pendant la partie. Cette année, ce serai la première fois qu'il serait totalement seul pour le fêter. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais invité d'enfants de son âge pour cette journée, ses parents avait toujours été là. Mais cette année, ils étaient en chine, où son père parrainait un tournoi de go amateur international, et ils n'avaient pas pu faire le voyage de retour.

Akira y pensait encore en sortant de la salle, surtout en voyant d'autres pros – Waya et Fuku, s'il se souvenait bien – venir réconforter Isumi de sa défaite. Lui, personne de son âge ne vient jamais lui parler après une partie – sauf parfois Ogata, mais c'est de plus en plus rare - qu'il ait gagné ou perdu.

Ça ne le gênait pas, avant. Quand il était jeune, le go ne le faisait côtoyer presque que les adultes du cercle de son père, ce qui l'a fait mûrir plus vite que ses camarades de classe. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas sa passion pour le Go, et Akira s'accommodait très bien de ne pas jouer avec eux. Le Go lui suffisait.

Aujourd'hui, Akira essai toujours de se persuader que ça ne le gêne pas, mais c'est plus dur. Ces pros sont de son âge, et partagent sa passion pour le Go. Ils y consacrent leurs vies, eux aussi. Alors pourquoi ne se parlent-ils jamais ?

Akira suppose que c'est de sa faute, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Et au fil du temps, cela lui pèse de plus en plus.

Le jeune Toya finit par secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées défaitistes, et se met en route vers la sortie de la Nihon Ki-in. Le chemin vers le coup divin est long et solitaire, il l'a toujours su. Il a fait un pas de plus sur cette route aujourd'hui avec l'obtention de son cinquième dan, et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la rue devant le bâtiment, Akira sentit une goutte de pluie, qui fut rapidement suivie par ses jumelles. En quelques minutes, ce fut le déluge.

Jurant tout bas, Akira se mit à courir vers un café pas loin, pour pouvoir s'abriter. Il eut juste le temps de lire le nom du commerce, écrit en lettres occidentales, avant de s'y engouffrer : _Café baduk_ **(1)**.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun jeta un coup d'œil curieux autour de lui. Le café dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse, avec ses murs peints en beige et lambrissés, et ses tables dépareillées et dans différentes essences de bois, qui formaient un tout étrangement harmonieux. Il y avait un bar qui occupait le mur en face de l'entrée, devant des étagères qui supportait le poids d'énormément de bouteilles, ainsi qu'un présentoir avec des pâtisseries qu'Akira n'avait encore jamais vu.

A cette vue, il se rappela que ce café proposait des spécialités européennes, et qu'il était, grâce à son emplacement juste en face de la fédération, très fréquenté par les autres joueurs de go, surtout les jeunes. Akira passait devant tous les jours, mais n'était encore jamais rentré.

Aujourd'hui, à cause de la pluie, il était le seul client du café. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, après tout. Il va pouvoir attendre la fin de l'averse en paix en buvant quelque chose.

Le vieil homme qui lisait un livre derrière le bar leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Bonjour Monsieur, installez-vous ! »

Akira lui rendit ses salutations poliment, et alla s'installer à une table au fond. Il sursauta soudain quand le vieil homme cria :

« - Hikaru, lâche ce foutu ordi et vient faire ton job !

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de crier, vieux croulant ! »

Akira se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, curieux. Il remarqua alors deux postes internet, invisible depuis l'entrée. Un adolescent, sûrement de son âge, était devant celui qui était allumé. Sur l'écran, Akira reconnu un goban virtuel, sur lequel la partie semblait terminé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car le serveur éteignit l'écran, se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Akira remarqua tout d'abord qu'il était grand, plus grand que lui probablement. Bien qu'il ait effectivement son âge, son visage gardait des traces de l'enfance, comme s'il avait trop vite grandi. Il avait des traits réguliers, et aurait pu passer pour banal sans ses cheveux, brun coupé court à l'arrière avec deux grandes mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage. Mais ce qui le distinguait surtout des autres, c'était le grand sourire sur son visage, qui semblait totalement naturel. Akira se dit que c'était le genre de personne qui pouvait devenir ami avec quelqu'un en quelques minutes.

Tout le contraire de lui en somme.

« - Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hikaru Shindo, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, puisque le vieux est trop fatigué pour se lever. » rajouta-t-il en élevant la voix pour bien se faire entendre de l'homme au bar, qui se contenta de grogner sans détacher les yeux de son livre, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. « Qu'est-ce que je te sert ?

\- Heu… je ne sais pas trop, je ne connais pas grand-chose aux pâtisseries européennes. Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ? demanda Akira, un peu perdu.

\- On a plein de chose ! Des spécialités française bien sûr, mais nous avons quelque gâteaux Allemand et hollandais aussi. Ou alors, on a du pudding anglais. Mais je ne te le conseille pas » rajouta-t-il d'un ton complice en baissant la voix.

Akira senti ses lèvres se retrousser dans un sourire impossible à réprimer. La familiarité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme l'étonnait, mais était plutôt plaisante tout compte fait.

« - Que me conseilles-tu alors ?

\- Pour commencer, un croissant devrait faire l'affaire ! Avec un chocolat chaud, tu verras que c'est très bon, surtout par ce temps.

\- Va pour ça alors ! » Acquiesça avec enthousiasme Akira, se surprenant lui-même.

Rapidement, le méché lui rapporta sa commande en lui souhaitant bon appétit, puis retourna à son ordinateur. Silencieux, Akira se plongea dans l'observation de la pluie qui tombe sur la vitre, s'amusant à essayer de deviner quelle goutte arrivera en premier en bas. Il se sent bien, ici. Le chocolat chaud est délicieux, et le beurre du croissant fond sur sa langue. Tout est silencieux, mais ce n'est pas le silence angoissant qui règne chez lui, et même dans sa vie. Il y a le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrase sur la vitre, le clic régulier de la souris de l'ordinateur, le bruit des pages tournées par le patron. C'est un silence habité, et ça fait sourire Akira pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il est entré ici.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Akira n'entendit pas Shindo se lever et sursauta quand il apparut devant lui.

« - Tiens, cadeau de la maison ! Joyeux anniversaire. »

Interloqué, Akira baissa les yeux vers l'assiette que le serveur avait posé devant lui. C'était un muffin, avec une bougie allumé planté dessus.

« - Co… comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans le go weekly, la semaine dernière, répondit Shindo. N'oublie pas de faire un vœu ! »

La gorge trop serré pour répondre, Akira se contenta de souffler sur la bougie. Puis il releva les yeux vers le brun et réussi à souffler « Merci. »

Le sourire que lui renvoya Hikaru lui sembla soudain être la plus belle chose au monde.

**oOo**

« - Hey, Hikaru ! »

Occupé à prendre la commande de clients, Hikaru ne fit qu'un signe de la main en réponse à Waya.

Habitué à l'endroit, Waya traîna Isumi vers les deux postes d'ordinateurs, et sorti un goban du meuble à côté, qui contenait aussi quelques jeux de société occidentaux (plus pour la déco qu'autre chose). Il le posa ensuite sur une table libre, et attendit que Hikaru ai un trou dans son service en discutant avec Isumi.

C'était une sorte de rituel qui s'était mis en place depuis trois ans, soit depuis que Waya avait rencontré Hikaru dans ce café, peu avant que ce dernier ne commence à y travailler. Waya avait toujours aimé ce café, proche de la Nihon Ki-in, abordable au niveau des prix et avec de très bons produits qui changeait du quotidien. Il y allait presque chaque semaine pour se changer les idées, et était tombé un jour sur Hikaru qui jouait au Go sur Internet. Curieux de son niveau, il lui avait demandé une partie.

Il s'était fait complètement rétamé.

Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il demandait une partie à Hikaru. Il avait aussi emmené Isumi, pour voir comment Hikaru s'en sortirai face à son ami. Isumi gagnait légèrement plus que lui, son jeu tranquille et réfléchi mettant parfois Hikaru, qui jouait de façon plus risqué, en difficulté.

« - Bonjour Waya, Isumi, salua Hikaru en s'asseyant face à Waya. Comment vous allez ?

\- Bien, répondit Waya en faisant Nigiri. J'ai gagné ma partie contre un septième dan, ce matin. »

Il eut noir. Sans attendre, il posa sa première pierre. Hikaru commença à réfléchir à son premier coup, tout en demandant :

« - Et toi Isumi ?

\- Bien, bien…

\- Il s'est fait battre par le fils Toya il y a une semaine, grogna Waya. Quelle plaie, ce mec !

\- Akira Toya ? Il est venu au café la semaine dernière, sûrement juste après votre partie, ajouta Hikaru en direction d'Isumi. Il avait l'air sympa.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Waya en relevant les yeux vers lui, suspendant son geste sous la surprise, sa main au-dessus du goban. Lui, il est venu dans un café ? Il devait avoir pris un coup sur la tête ! Il avait l'air malade ? Sûrement de la fièvre, pas possible qu'il ait eu toute sa raison. Comme si ce fils à Papa pouvait rentrer dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

\- Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, peut-être un peu perdu, c'est tout, répondit Hikaru en haussant les épaules. On a un peu discuté, il a été très poli. Ah, deux secondes, faut que j'y aille » rajouta-t-il en voyant deux clients entrer.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux, laissant Waya, interloqué, derrière lui.

« - T'y crois, toi ? demanda-t-il à Isumi en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu sais, tu es le seul qui est aussi vindicatif envers Toya. Il est juste discret.

\- Tu parles ! Il nous prend de haut, avec son petit air hautain.

\- Préjugé, dit tranquillement Isumi, faisant se renfrogner Waya. Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à ton prochain coup, il est déjà en avance.

\- Je sais, ouais.

\- Il devient de plus en plus doué, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda pensivement Isumi.

\- Pas assez vite. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment il a pu devenir aussi fort sans avoir jamais joué contre un pro avant nous. J'aimerais pouvoir jouer avec lui dans une vraie partie pro, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se lever pour s'occuper de clients.

\- Je sais, tu dis ça à chaque fois, s'amusa Isumi. Mais va falloir t'y faire, il aime trop ce café pour en partir.

\- Oui, mais tout ce talant gâché ! Se lamenta Waya.

\- tu devrais plutôt être heureux qu'il ne soit pas pro, on a déjà assez à faire avec Toya et Ochi, et tous les vieux joueurs pros comme Ogata-san et Kuwabara-san. Ne vient pas nous rajouter un autre joueur trop fort, j'aimerais gagner au moins un titre dans ma vie ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça qu'il devienne pro ? »

Waya ne répondit pas, silencieux. Puis il pointa du doigt une pierre.

« - Regarde ce coup. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Isumi se pencha, examinant le goban avec attention. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ce coup était différent des autres, il semblait même plutôt mauvais. Isumi jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« - Regarde mieux » se contenta de lui dire celui-ci.

Isumi se concentra, essayant de lire plus loin dans le jeu. Peu à peu, il commença à entrevoir un schéma. C'était loin, très loin dans le jeu, mais ce coup, si mauvais en apparence, pouvais à terme faire gagner la partie à Hikaru !

Isumi releva les yeux, interloqué. Ce coup, ça lui faisait penser à…

« - Sai, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Oui.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas Sai. Ça ressemble à son jeu, mais ce n'est pas Sai !

\- Je sais. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je pense que c'était son élève, lui révéla Waya.

\- Son élève ? » Murmura pensivement Isumi, réfléchissant à cette possibilité.

Ils se turent tous les deux lorsque Hikaru revint. La partie repris, mais Isumi ne suivait plus. A la place, il observait Hikaru, se demandant s'il avait un lien avec Sai. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir la réponse au plus grand mystère du monde du Go de ces dernières années ?

Sai était un joueur qui était apparu sur Internet il y avait maintenant 6 ans. Bien que passant relativement inaperçu au début, il attira vite l'attention le jour où il battit Akira Toya à plate couture, et ce deux fois de suite. Cela lui valut l'attention de quelques pros, qui lui demandèrent une partie. Ils se firent aussi battre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la rumeur commença : le dieu du Go jouait sur Internet. Sai commença à attirer l'attention de beaucoup de monde, et quelques pros s'inscrivirent sur le site rien que pour pouvoir jouer avec lui. Et le phénomène grossit. De plus en plus de pros et amateurs du monde entier, même les plus réfractaires au Go sur Internet, commencèrent à suivre les parties de Sai et à lui en demander. Parfois, Sai pouvait avoir jusqu'à une cinquantaine de demande à la fois, et quelques centaines de spectateurs. Les parties étaient analysées en ligne, et chacun saluait son talent.

Une autre chose qui avait contribué au phénomène « Sai », c'était le mystère autour de ce joueur. Il n'y avait absolument aucune information sur son profil, ni âge, ni avatar, rien du tout. Sai n'avait jamais répondu à aucun message non plus. La seule information que l'on avait, c'était son pseudo. Peu à peu, des groupes de personnes commencèrent à chercher qui pouvait bien être ce joueur. Chaque année, les parties des éliminatoires pour l'examen pro étaient attentivement observé, au cas où Sai ait décidé de devenir pro. Partout dans le monde du Go, la question était la même : mais qui pouvait bien être Sai ?

Et puis, il y avait 3 ans, Sai avait tout simplement disparu. Tout d'un coup, silence radio de sa part. Et puis un jour, deux mois après, un message apparu sur sa bio, le premier message de sa part en 3 ans. Il disait seulement : _Sai est mort_.

Ce fut la dernière activité connue de Sai. Depuis, différentes hypothèses avaient été avancé, la plus fréquente et probable étant celle d'une maladie grave, qui aurait empêché Sai de passer pro. Mais après trois ans, aucune réponse n'avait été trouvée, et il était probable que le fin mot de l'histoire ne soit jamais connu.

Quand Hikaru se releva pour aller s'occuper des clients, Isumi reprit la conversation :

« - C'est seulement une hypothèse, ou tu sais quelque chose de plus ? »

Waya releva la tête vers lui, prenant un moment pour comprendre de quoi parlait Isumi.

« - Et bien, tu sais que j'ai rencontré Hikaru avant qu'il ne commence à travailler ici ? C'était aussi avant la disparition de Sai. Il était en train de jouer sur Internet et venait de terminer sa partie, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de jouer contre lui. Pour moi, ce serai une victoire facile, et ça me changerait les idées. C'était pendant l'examen pro, je venais de perdre contre Ochi… Enfin bref, tu vois dans quel état j'étais.

\- Oui. Mais il t'a battu, c'est ça ?

\- Plus que ça ! J'ai abandonné avant même le milieu de la partie, j'avais beaucoup trop de point de retard. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Isumi.

\- Ce jour là, j'ai joué contre Sai. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais je te jure que c'était contre Sai que j'ai joué ! J'étais persuadé de l'avoir trouvé, même si ça me semblait impossible que ce soit un ado de 15 ans. J'ai glissé le nom de Sai dans la conversation, mais il n'a pas réagi. Je me suis dit qu'il me suffisait de le prendre sur le fait, alors je suis retourné régulièrement ici pour essayer de regarder son écran quand il rejouerait, pour avoir la preuve que c'était lui. Quand je l'ai recroisé, une semaine plus tard, il sortait du café, donc je ne pouvais pas mettre mon plan à exécution. Je lui ai quand même proposé une partie, et on a été dans un club de Go. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné, et je l'ai battu plutôt facilement. C'était comme si j'avais joué avec deux personnes différentes, je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. »

Waya eut un moment de silence, se remémorant les événements. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

« - Quelques jours plus tard, Sai a disparu, et Hikaru aussi. Je suis passé régulièrement au café, mais je ne l'y ai jamais revu. Et un jour, deux mois après, je suis tombé sur lui dans la rue. Je l'ai traîné ici, dit-il d'un ton gêné.

\- Tu l'as forcé à faire une partie !? S'exclama Isumi.

\- Non ! Enfin, pas trop… Enfin bref, dit Waya précipitamment. On a commencé à jouer, et au milieu de la partie, Hikaru s'est mis à pleurer. Il a quitté le café sans la finir. Et le lendemain, le message de Sai était posté. »

Isumi ne répondit pas, intégrant tous ces nouveaux éléments.

« - Tu ne lui as jamais posé la question ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Si, mais il ne répond jamais. »

Isumi rouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais il fut coupé par le retour d'Hikaru, qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et posa une pierre sur le Goban.

« - De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit-il alors que Waya posait une pierre à son tour.

\- de Sai » répondit Isumi, observant attentivement la réaction d'Hikaru.

En apparence, il ne sembla pas réagir, mais Isumi vit la tension soudaine qui envahi le méché. Il se redressait sur sa chaise, et claqua sa pierre un peu trop fort.

« - Et ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître absorbé par le Goban.

Isumi pensa un instant à le presser de questions, pour pouvoir le faire craquer. Mais il voyait bien que ça ne ferai que le braquer. Alors il prit sur lui, et répondit :

« - Rien de bien important. »

**oOo**

Akira s'arrêta devant le café, indécis. Depuis la semaine dernière, il pensait beaucoup à ce café, et surtout au serveur, Hikaru Shindo. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait avoir un ami. Mais peut-être espérait-il trop ? Peut-être qu'Hikaru l'avait déjà oublié…

Il était déjà passé devant le café pendant cette semaine, mais il avait vu à travers la vitre Hikaru en compagnie de deux autres pros, en train de disputer une partie. Il n'avait pas osé entrer, ne voulant pas entendre les remarques qu'ils lui auraient faites, surtout devant Hikaru.

Mais cette fois, il était venue en pleine matinée, vers 10h, une heure creuse pour le café. Hikaru serai sûrement seul.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte du café et entra.

Le vieil homme de la dernière fois, toujours derrière le bar avec un livre dans la main – à croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé en une semaine – le salua chaleureusement.

Akira repéra tout de suite Hikaru. Il était au fond, en train de débarrasser une des table et de passer le chiffon. Il se dirigea vers lui.

« - Bonjour » marmonna-t-il, soudain peu sûr de lui.

Le méché se retourna vers lui, et lui fit immédiatement un grand sourire.

« - Hey Akira ! » Le salua-t-il joyeusement.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surprit par l'emploi de son prénom **(2)**. Mais au lieu de s'en offusquer, il trouva ça agréable, bizarrement.

Hikaru, qui avait remarqué son trouble, s'excusa rapidement.

« - Désolé, c'est l'habitude. George est français » dit-il en désignant le vieil homme qui était toujours derrière le bar et les ignorait totalement, « et là-bas ils s'appellent par leur prénom facilement. J'ai commencé à faire pareil.

\- C'est pas grave, se surprit à répondre Akira. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu fais de même !

\- Ok Hikaru. » accepta Akira en savourant les syllabes du prénom alors qu'il les prononçait. C'était nouveau, comme sensation. C'était agréable.

« - Bon, tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Hikaru, reprenant son rôle de serveur.

\- Oui » acquiesça Akira en reprenant contenance. Il se redressa, et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hikaru, déterminé. « Je veux jouer une partie avec toi. »

Hikaru reprit lui aussi son sérieux.

« - Ok, pas de problème ! Viens, je sors le goban, dit-il en l'emmenant à une table. Tu veux une boisson ?

\- Je veux bien un chocolat, demanda Akira avec gourmandise.

\- Ah, il est bon hein ? Rit Hikaru. Installe-toi, j'apporte ça. »

Hikaru revint rapidement avec deux tasses, et une assiette avec deux pâtisseries.

« - Ce sont des mille-feuilles. Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux. Bon, tu fais Nigiri ?

\- Oui. Tu veux combien de pierre de handicap ? demanda-t-il en posant une poigné de pierre sur le Goban.

\- Aucune ! Répondit Hikaru avec assurance.

\- Oh, ok. Tu es si fort que ça ?

\- Tu verras, se contenta de répondre Hikaru. Bon, j'ai noir ! »

Il posa sa première pierre sur le Goban.

**oOo**

« - Ce coup était complètement stupide ! Tu aurais plutôt dû faire un œil là, j'aurais été obligé de reculer !

\- Mais si j'avais fait ça, j'aurais eu plus de mal à conquérir le centre ! Il aurait mieux valu que tu joues ici, je n'aurais ainsi pas pu jouer là et… **(3)**

\- C'est facile de dire ça, mais c'est quand même moi qui ai gagné !

\- **STOP !** »

Hikaru et Akira cessèrent de se crier dessus, coupé par l'injonction. Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers George, qui se tenait debout devant leurs table, les bras croisé et leur lançant un regard noir. Leur colère fut soufflée comme une bougie, et ils se lancèrent un regard gêné.

« - Si vous n'êtes pas capable de jouer sans vous battre, alors vous dégagez de mon café. On n'a pas idée de se gueuler dessus comme ça ! »

Hikaru et Akira baissèrent la tête, penaud. George se passa la main dans les cheveux d'exaspération, puis se détourna en rajoutant :

« - Je vais chercher quelques bouteilles à la cave. Quand je reviendrais, je veux que ce Goban soit rangé. Et pas un mot plus haut que l'autre ! »

Puis il quitta enfin la pièce. En silence, Akira et Hikaru commencèrent à réunir les pierres et à les mettre dans leur boîte. Tout en le faisant, Akira se fustigeait mentalement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il n'avait jamais perdu autant le contrôle de lui. C'était comme si, en présence d'Hikaru, quelque chose se lâchait en lui. Lui, toujours si calme, s'était énervé comme jamais, juste à cause d'une petite remarque ! Maintenant Hikaru allait penser qu'il ne savait pas se tenir…

« - Désolé, marmonna-t-il, n'osant pas regarder l'autre garçon.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hikaru, surpris.

\- Et bien, pour avoir crié…

\- Ça ? C'est pas grave voyons, moi aussi j'ai crié. Je crois qu'on n'est pas fait pour parler calmement autour d'un Goban, ça arrive. Tu devrais me voir avec mon grand-père parfois ! Bon, je ne pense pas que l'on pourra rejouer ici. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une adresse où… Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant enfin qu'Akira avait cessé tous mouvements, et le regardait avec un air de surprise.

\- Ça… Ça ne te gêne vraiment pas ? Tu veux quand même rejouer contre moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu verras un jour, je te vais te battre ! »

Akira se redressa face à ces paroles. Peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il prenait toujours un défi au sérieux. Mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas menacé. En fait, il était intéressé de voir si Hikaru pourrait vraiment le battre. Mais il ne se laisserait pas dépasser aussi facilement !

« - N'y compte pas trop, Hikaru. Tu joues très bien, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant !

\- Tu trouves que je joue bien, sourit Hikaru en prenant le Goban.

\- Mais que ce n'est pas suffisant ! Rappela le brun.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu as dit que je jouais bien et je compte bien ne retenir que ça !

Akira s'adouci un peu.

\- Oui, tu joues bien. Je trouve même impressionnant que tu sois arrivé à ce niveau sans être passé par les inseïs. Tu es même plus doué que certains pros ! C'est vraiment impressionnant… et assez dommage.

\- Ah non, non non non ! Le coupa Hikaru en levant un doigt vers lui. Waya essaie déjà à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir. J'aime travailler dans ce café. Je ne souhaite pas devenir pro, Akira. Je n'en ai pas le niveau, rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de peine dans la voix.

\- Attend, tu penses avoir le niveau pour me battre, mais pas pour devenir pro ? C'est ridi… »

Akira laissa sa voix s'éteindre devant le visage fermé d'Hikaru. Il devina qu'il devait y avoir plus que ça derrière cette histoire de pro. Il se demanda s'il devait essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Hikaru. Mais non, ce n'était pas son style. Et de toute façon, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Hikaru. Même si le courant passait bien entre eux – plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans son cas – il ne connaissait pas encore assez Hikaru pour pouvoir s'immiscer comme ça.

Alors, il changea de sujet.

« - Mon père a un club de Go, près de la gare. On pourrait s'y retrouver pour jouer ? Et tu pourrais me donner ton pseudo sur le site, on pourra jouer en ligne.

\- Pas de problème ! Mon pseudo n'est pas très original, c'est « Hikago ». Et toi ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- C'est juste « Akira », rien de très original non plus. On pourrait s'échanger nos numéros de téléphone, pour que je te passe l'adresse ?

\- D'accord ! Tiens, note le moi, dit Hikaru en lui tendant un papier. Bon, midi approche, les clients vont bientôt arriver. Tu veux que je te serve autre chose ? Demanda Hikaru en lui tendant un papier.

\- Non, je vais devoir y aller désolé, refusa avec regret Akira en se penchant sur le papier pour écrire son numéro. Je te dois combien pour le mille-feuille ?

\- Rien, c'est cadeau de la maison ! Bon, on se prévoit une autre partie bientôt ?

\- Pas de problème » lui sourit Akira.

Après s'être salué, Akira quitta enfin le café. Il se rendit d'un bon pas vers la Nihon Ki-in, tout en repensant à la partie qu'il venait de jouer. Certains coups lui avait fait penser à Sai, le déstabilisant quelque peu. Etait-il possible qu'Hikaru le connaisse ? Akira mourrait d'envie de poser la question, mais n'avait finalement pas osé.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Il le sorti et consulta le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Hello Akira, c'est Hikaru ! Voilà, tu as mon numéro maintenant :D_

Akira sourit en le lisant, et répondit rapidement en reprenant sa marche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) « Baduk » est le terme coréen pour "Go" (merci Lord Naryk pour avoir corrigé mon erreur :).
> 
> (2) Vous devez le savoir, mais au Japon, ils s'appellent tous par leurs noms de familles. Sauf que dans le manga ils s'appellent « Hikaru » et « Akira » dès le début, alors j'ai cherché à expliquer ça, sauf que mon explication contredit le fait que j'appelle Waya et Isumi par leurs noms. Mais bon comme le manga fait la même chose, je garde ça parce que c'est plus simple :)
> 
> (3) Je ne sais pas jouer au go, donc j'ai juste mis des termes qui reviennent dans le manga.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 mois plus tard._

Mlle Ichikawa soupira, alors que des cris s'élevaient de la table du fond.

Depuis qu'Akira avait amené Hikaru Shindo au club, c'était comme ça tous les samedis. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installaient devant un Goban, et une ou deux heures plus tard, les cris commençaient. Ils discutaient presque chaque coup, se criant dessus pour faire entendre leurs arguments.

Alors qu'elle sortait deux tasses de sous son comptoir, M. Hirosé s'adossa à celui-ci, regardant lui aussi vers les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Je n'avais jamais vu Akira perdre autant ses moyens, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Ichikawa. Ce jeune homme lui fais du bien je pense.

\- Au contraire, je trouve qu'il a une mauvaise influence. Akira était un garçon calme avant, et maintenant il cri à chaque fois ! Il n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'il a rencontré cet Hikaru.

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'il n'a jamais été autant lui-même, rétorqua doucement Mlle Ichikawa. Il se détend enfin, il réagit comme une personne de son âge et non plus comme un adulte. »

Soulevant le plateau supportant les tasse de thé qu'elle venait de verser, elle sorti de derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers le fond du club, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

A la table d'Akira, la tension était redescendu après quelques minutes, comme toujours.

« - Alors les garçons, qui a gagné ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Akira en lui souriant tout en récupérant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Plus pour longtemps ! Répliqua Hikaru en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et pourtant tu n'as jamais gagné ! » Dit Akira d'un ton joueur.

Mlle Hichikawa sourit, heureuse de le voir comme ça.

« - Vous refaite une partie ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une balade au parc plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Proposa Hikaru.

\- Oh, heu… bafouilla Akira, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

Ils se levèrent après avoir fini leur tasse de thé, ayant déjà rangé les pierres.

« - Amusez-vous bien ! » les salua Mlle Hichikawa.

**oOo**

Akira jeta un regard en coin à Hikaru. Ils marchaient en direction du parc, silencieux. Mais ce silence n'était pas gêné, ils profitaient simplement du beau temps. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Akira réengagea la conversation en posant une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

« - Comment tu as commencé à travailler au café ?

\- Hum… Et bien, je n'avais pas de très bon résultat à l'école. Les études ne sont pas faites pour moi ! En plus, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire… Je venais très souvent au café, pour jouer au Go sur Internet. Au fil du temps, je me suis lié d'amitié avec George, je jouais aussi contre lui parfois. Et quand j'ai décidé de ne pas poursuivre mes études, il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui. Au début, je ne pensais pas le faire longtemps. Mais au final, je ne suis jamais parti ! Conclut Hikaru en lui souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans ce travail ?

\- Le contact avec les clients principalement. Et les pâtisseries de Yukino ! » Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Yukino était la cuisinière du café Baduk et la femme de George, qu'il avait rencontré en France, lorsque celle-ci y était venue faire des études de pâtisserie. Ils avaient ouvert le café juste après s'être marié, il y avait maintenant 30 ans. Akira l'avait rencontré quelque fois. C'était une gentille vieille dame, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.

« - C'est vrai qu'elles sont délicieuses, acquiesça-t-il.

\- N'est-ce pas ? »

Hikaru leva la tête vers le ciel, et poursuivit :

« - Il fait enfin beau, c'est cool. J'aime le soleil ! »

Akira ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder son ami. Il le contemplait de plus en plus souvent, ces dernier temps. Ça lui faisait chaud dans le ventre, de voir à quel point il était beau.

Akira savait ce qu'il avait : il était amoureux. Sûrement depuis le début, depuis qu'Hikaru lui avait offert ce gâteau d'anniversaire. Mais il n'en avait pas parlé avec Hikaru, ayant peur que celui-ci le rejette. Et puis, il était peu probable qu'il soit attiré par les garçons…

Akira ne pensait pas être gay. Après s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments, il avait observé plus attentivement les hommes autour de lui, mais aucun ne l'intéressait comme ça. Aucunes filles non plus, en réalité.

C'était seulement Hikaru.

Akira se rendit soudain compte que son ami avait recommencé à parler.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu es dans la lune, fit remarquer Hikaru.

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Pas grave. Je te demandais si ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma ?

\- Qu… quoi ? Tu veux dire, tous les deux ? Bafouilla presque Akira.

\- Bien sûr, tous les deux ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

Est-ce que c'était un rencart ? Akira pensa que ça ressemblait furieusement à un rencart.

« - Bien sûr, ça me ferai très plaisir d'aller au cinéma avec toi » accepta-t-il en souriant.

**oOo**

_5 mai._

Akira poussa la porte du café. Il était inquiet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle d'Hikaru. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'envoyer des textos à longueurs de temps, mais ils se parlaient quand même souvent, et jouaient presque un soir sur deux au go sur internet.

De plus, leur relation commençait à prendre un nouveau tournant, petit à petit. La première sortie au cinéma, deux mois auparavant, avait été suivie de quelques autres, ainsi que de la visite d'une expo. Ils étaient aussi devenus plus tactile au fil du temps. Au début, Akira avait eu peur de se tromper et de voir des signes là où il n'y avait rien, mais il avait fini par être sûr quand, la semaine dernière, Hikaru lui avait tenu la main dans la rue. Il l'avait aussi embrassé sur la joue en le quittant. Même s'il s'était sauvé très vite après, Akira avait eu le temps de voir ses joues rouges, sûrement aussi rouge que les siennes.

Ils avaient échangé quelques messages après cet épisode, alors Akira savait que ce n'était pas la cause du brusque silence de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur : et si Hikaru regrettait ?

« - Bonjour George, salua-t-il. Est-ce que Hikaru est là ?

\- Jamais le 5 mai, désolé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Akira, sans comprendre.

\- Il prend un congé tous les 5 mai depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler. Il n'est jamais dans son assiette les jours d'avant, aussi. Je pense qu'il a perdu quelqu'un d'important à cette date.

\- Oh… Hikaru ne m'a jamais parlé d'un décès dans sa famille » murmura Akira.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis demanda :

« - Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner son adresse ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il a sûrement besoin d'être seul.

\- Oui, bien sûr… Bon, vous pourrez lui dire que je suis passé ? Merci. »

Akira fit demi-tour, et s'apprêtait à sortir du café, quand George le rappela.

« - Akira, Attend ! »

Il attendit qu'Akira se soit rapproché, et se pencha vers lui.

« - Peut-être que tu pourrais aider, en fait. Hikaru nous loue l'appartement en dessous des toits depuis un an. Tu peux y accéder depuis la porte à côté.

\- Merci George, merci beaucoup ! »

Akira se précipita dehors, et poussa rapidement la porte susnommée. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement, et se stoppa devant la porte. Arrivé là, il hésita. Probablement qu'Hikaru ne voulait pas le voir… Mais lui, il avait envie de le voir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sonna.

Il lui sembla que l'attente dura une éternité. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hikaru apparu devant lui.

Il avait une apparence négligé. Il ne portait qu'un sweat et un caleçon, et avait des ombres sous les yeux, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernier jour.

Akira se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû le trouver aussi sexy.

« - Bonjour, dit-il timidement.

\- Salut » lui répondit simplement Hikaru en lui tournant le dos, laissant la porte ouverte.

Akira rentra finalement chez le méché, regardant partout avec curiosité. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était très bien rangé, malgré les multiples bibelots et photos qui s'amoncelaient sur les étagères, qui était aussi plein de mangas et de livres. C'était un appartement habité, où il faisait sûrement bon vivre, tout le contraire de sa maison.

Akira pensa un instant qu'il aimerait bien y habiter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hikaru.

\- Je viens aux nouvelles. On ne s'est pas parlé ces derniers jours, je me suis inquiété.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien » se contenta de répondre Hikaru.

Akira, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Il avait l'impression que pour la première fois, il n'était pas capable de comprendre Hikaru. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

Il chercha désespérément une idée pour faire bouger Hikaru. Son regard tomba soudain sur un Goban, à travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre.

« - On fait une partie ? proposa-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Hikaru, se refermant immédiatement.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? demanda Akira, déstabilisé. Tu n'as jamais refusé une partie avant !

\- Et bien aujourd'hui c'est non ! Cria presque Hikaru.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Akira.

\- Parce que ! Juste… pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Pas aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »

Akira se campa sur ses deux pieds, décidé à obtenir gain de cause.

« - Jouons une partie, Hikaru, dit-il fermement.

\- Non, répondit ce dernier d'un ton buté.

\- Hikaru, jouons !

\- NON ! » Hurla Hikaru, sa voix se brisant sur ce mot.

Il s'effondra sur son canapé, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter.

Hikaru était en train de pleurer.

Akira resta debout, désemparé. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hikaru pouvait avoir un tel blocage. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas jouer le 5 mai ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hikaru, et récupéra le Goban qu'il avait repéré. Revenant rapidement dans le salon, il le posa devant Hikaru, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Sans un mot, il prit une poignée de pierre blanche, et la posa sur le Goban tout en maintenant les pierres cachées.

Hikaru finit par enfin relever la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges mais ne pleurait plus, c'était déjà ça. Il regarda fixement le Goban, tout aussi silencieux qu'Akira. Le silence s'éternisa, mais Akira n'osa pas le briser. Il sentait qu'une grande décision était en train d'être prise, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas intervenir.

Il vit immédiatement quand Hikaru se décida. Il se redressa, et repris son sérieux. Il semblait tout d'un coup décidé, concentré. Fermement, il prit une pierre et la posa. Akira compta les pierres blanches. Neuf : Hikaru avait noir.

Ce simple fait sembla amplifier la détermination d'Hikaru. Il lui lança un regard fier, des flammes semblant danser dans ses yeux.

Akira ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce regard, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur Hikaru. Mais peu importe à quel point ce regard lui faisait de l'effet, le Go passait avant tout. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Hikaru gagner !

La partie dura presque trois heures, et fut l'une des plus acharnée qu'Akira eut à disputer. Ils furent à égalité pendant presque toute la partie, ne cédant pas une miette de territoire à l'autre. Hikaru joua un Go qu'Akira ne lui avait jamais vu, et lui aussi joua des coups qu'il n'aurait jamais osé en temps normal.

Au final, ce fut Hikaru qui gagna, de seulement 0,5 point.

A la fin de la partie, Les épaules d'Hikaru se relâchèrent enfin. Il sembla soudain exténué. Akira, lui, regardait fixement les pierres étalées devant lui.

« - Sai » souffla-t-il.

Il releva le regard vers Hikaru.

« - Sai, il est partout dans ton jeux ! Je l'avais déjà entraperçu avant, mais là…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, le coupa Hikaru.

\- Tu le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? Commença à déduire Akira. Il est mort un cinq mai, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es aussi mal.

\- Akira, je ne veux pas en parler ! » S'énerva Hikaru, lui confirmant ainsi qu'il avait bien deviné.

Un ange passa, et Akira décida de laisser tomber le sujet « Sai » pour le moment.

« - Tu devrais vraiment devenir pro.

\- On en a déjà parlé, essaya de mettre fin à la conversation Hikaru.

\- Mais tu as un talent extraordinaire ! Tu pourrais tellement progresser si tu jouais contre des pros, dans des parties officielles…

\- Je n'ai pas le niveau pour ça !

\- Tu veux rire !? Après la partie qu'on vient de faire, comment peux-tu encore dire ça ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas moi !

\- Hikaru, bien sûr que c'était toi ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes… »

Sans répondre, Hikaru se leva, de plus en plus énervé. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui. sans se décourager, Akira repris la parole :

« - Hikaru, je me suis renseigné. Tu t'es inscris pour passer les éliminatoires de l'examen pro il y a trois ans, mais tu ne t'es jamais présenté.

\- Parce que tu m'espionne maintenant ?! S'exclama Hikaru en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Non, je m'inquiète ! »

Hikaru se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« - Va-t'en s'il te plaît.

\- Hikaru…

\- S'il te plaît, Akira » soupira le méché.

Akira fini par capituler, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, et ajouta :

« - J'aimerais jouer une partie officielle contre toi, un jour. Pro contre pro. Parce que je pense qu'à nous deux, on pourrait atteindre le coup divin. »

Hikaru resta silencieux, détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« - Tu as un niveau assez élevé pour que je te considère comme mon rival, Hikaru. C'est beaucoup plus que le niveau demandé pour devenir pro. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Akira partit enfin.

**oOo**

Hikaru poussa la porte du café. George, qui servait un couple installé devant la vitrine, le regarda d'un air surpris.

« - Hikaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu es en congé !

\- Oui, je sais. Je ne voulais plus rester seul à l'appart, c'est tout. Je peux prendre un des ordis ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci. »

Hikaru s'affala devant l'écran, et l'alluma. Il se connecta ensuite au site de Go. Arrivé sur la page de connexion aux profils, il suspendit ses doigts au-dessus des touches. Il regarda fixement la page sous ses yeux, la tête complètement vide.

Ça faisait trois ans qu'il ne s'était pas connecté à ce compte, trois ans que Sai…

Il secoua la tête, retirant les mains du clavier. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop tôt !

Il se fustigea mentalement d'être aussi faible, et reposa se mains. Les enleva, les remit.

Se trouvant parfaitement ridicule, Hikaru souffla un bon coup, et tapa enfin sur le clavier. Il appuya sur entrée avant de trop y réfléchir.

Une nouvelle page s'afficha. Il n'y avait aucune information dessus, même pas d'avatar. Juste un pseudo en haut de la page : Sai. Son regard tomba sur la seule phrase que comportait le profil.

_Sai est mort._

Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore une fois, mais il les réprima fermement. Il avait déjà assez pleuré devant Akira.

Alors qu'il contemplait cette phrase qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à écrire à l'époque, il fut frappé par la véracité de celle-ci. Sai était mort. Il était mort depuis plus de 1000 ans bien sûr, mais là, il l'était réellement. Il ne restait plus rien de lui sur cette terre, à part les souvenirs d'Hikaru et les kifus de Shusaku.

Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, Hikaru sourit en repensant à la façon dont Sai avait débarqué dans sa vie. Quand il était apparu devant lui, dans le grenier de son grand-père, Hikaru s'était dit qu'il allait au-devant de beaucoup d'ennuis. Au final, Sai avait été l'une des meilleures choses qui lui était arrivé, même si lui avait effectivement apporté pas mal d'embrouilles.

Internet s'était imposé très rapidement comme une solution pour faire jouer Sai. Au début, Hikaru devait se forcer, ennuyé de devoir rester assis des heures devant un ordi et de suivre bêtement les directives de Sai. Il avait fini par vouloir comprendre ce qu'il faisait, et s'était rendu au cours de go de son quartier. Il avait aussi été allé voir un tournoi de Go, où il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, comme d'habitude. En même temps, Sai n'avait qu'à pas lui indiquer le point vital de noir !

Après ça, au collège, il avait intégré le club de go de son collège, géré par Tsutsui, un de ses camarades. Il l'avait aidé à le faire grandir, en ramenant notamment Mitani dans le club. Après un an, il avait demandé un Goban à son grand-père pour pouvoir jouer contre Sai autant qu'il le voulait chez lui.

En parallèle, la réputation de Sai sur Internet avait augmenté de manière spectaculaire. Il recevait de plus en plus de demandes, et Hikaru avait même reconnu quelques pros. Et un jour, lors de sa dernière année de collège, le pseudo « Koyo Toya » était apparu. Le Meijin venait d'avoir un infarctus et était à l'hôpital, et avait apparemment décidé de ne pas perdre la main en allant jouer sur Internet. Hikaru s'était dit que c'était une occasion en or de faire jouer Sai contre le Meijin, qui obsédait le fantôme depuis qu'il avait vu l'homme jouer à la télé et appris qu'il était l'un des plus proche du coup divin. Alors Hikaru lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital, et avait organisé la partie.

En y repensant après coup, Hikaru se disait que c'était l'une des plus grosses conneries de sa vie : A cause de cette partie et de sa défaite, le Meijin avait pris sa retraite, et Sai s'était mis en tête qu'il allait disparaître maintenant qu'il lui avait montré cette partie. Après la disparition de Sai, Hikaru avait essayé pendant des mois de se convaincre que c'était faux. Comment une seule partie pouvait faire disparaître le fantôme alors qu'il en avait joué des centaines ?

Mais Hikaru savait au fond de lui-même que cette fameuse partie avait été le début de la fin.

Détachant le regard de l'écran, le méché tourna la tête vers la vitrine, à travers laquelle il pouvait voir la Nihon ki-in. Il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu quelque heures plus tôt avec Akira, sur le fait qu'il avait voulu rejoindre la fédération trois en plus tôt en tant que pro.

A l'époque, il se posait beaucoup de questions sur son avenir. Ses résultats à l'école ne remontaient pas, et son père lui mettait une très grosse pression sur les épaules. De plus, il commençait à être jaloux de Sai. Lui aussi voulait jouer contre des pros, et plus seulement contre Sai et les membres du club !

Alors, il avait décidé d'essayer de passer pro. C'était soit ça, soit abandonner ses études.

Mais Sai avait disparu. Hikaru l'avait cherché partout, occultant les éliminatoires. Il était même allé sur l'île d'Innoshima avec Kawai, un chauffeur de taxi qu'il avait rencontré dans un club de go qu'il fréquentait. En rentrant, Hikaru avait cherché une preuve de l'existence de Sai, n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait acheté un recueil de kifus de Shusaku Honinbo pour les étudier, pour essayer d'y retrouver Sai. Mais il avait trouvé bien plus… Sai était un génie du go, le meilleur qui soit. Il avait joué avec le fantôme et vu toutes ses parties pendant trois ans, mais ce n'était qu'en voyant ces kifus qu'il s'était rendu compte du véritable niveau de Sai, un niveau qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Hikaru se pris la tête dans les mains. C'était Sai qui aurait dut être pro ! Il n'aurait pas dû le faire jouer seulement sur Internet, il aurait dû comprendre, il aurait dû passer ce foutu examen dès le début, et laisser Sai jouer toute ses parties. Il ne méritait pas de passer pro, il n'avait pas le niveau ! Sai le méritait, pas lui !

« - HIKARU ! » hurla soudain une voix à son oreille.

Ce dernier sursauta violement, et se tourna vers George.

« - Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ton ordi sonne depuis tout à l'heure » lui indiqua George.

Reportant son regard sur l'écran, Hikaru remarqua enfin les nombreuses notifications de personnes demandant une partie à Sai. Même après trois ans de silence, ils voulaient tous jouer contre Sai…

Hikaru reporta son regard sur George après avoir éteint le son de l'ordinateur. Son patron s'était assis à côté de lui, et le regardait d'un air sérieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hikaru ?

\- Rien.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu restes juste sur ce profil sans rien faire !

\- C'est rien, je te dis. »

George resta silencieux, attendant simplement qu'Hikaru craque et se confie. Comme il l'avait prévu, Hikaru repris la parole rapidement.

« - C'est Akira. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait jouer une vraie partie de pro contre moi.

\- Mais tu n'es pas pro.

\- Oui, et je ne souhaite pas le devenir. J'aime travailler ici, je ne veux pas quitter le café. Et je n'ai pas de niveau de toute façon.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Hikaru ! Waya, Akira et moi on n'arrête pas de te le dire. Pourquoi tu ne nous crois pas ?

\- C'est pas important de toute façon, je ne veux pas devenir pro !

\- Là, tu te mens à toi-même. Tu as choisi ce café parce qu'il est près de la fédération, et tu le sais très bien. »

Hikaru resta silencieux, alors George se pencha vers lui.

« - Hikaru, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu bloque sur ton niveau, mais toi et moi on sait que tu le passeras du premier coup cet examen. Tu as le niveau pour, et plus important, tu as la passion ! Hikaru, tu aimes le Go plus que tout, et tu joues dès que tu en a l'occasion. En devenant pro, tu pourrais jouer encore plus, et dans de bonnes conditions.

\- Mais, et le café ? Je ne peux pas quitter cet emploi comme ça !

\- Je peux te virer si tu y tiens tellement, plaisanta George. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Yukino et moi, on a déjà géré ce café seuls, et je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera quelqu'un rapidement. Si tu veux, tu pourras même venir aider quand tu n'auras pas de partie. Et tu peux garder l'appartement sous les toits, bien sûr.

\- Mais j'aime travailler ici… je ne veux pas quitter ça.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux venir quand tu veux nous aider pour le service, même si je ne pourrais plus te payer. Et on ne va pas te laisser nous oublier si facilement ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous, crois-moi !

\- On dirait une menace, plaisanta Hikaru.

\- S'en est peut-être bien une » sourit George.

Hikaru ne répondit pas, les yeux pensifs. Mais George voyait bien qu'il pensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. George sourit en espérant que cette fois, Hikaru pourrait bien enfin surmonter son satané blocage !

Une nouvelle notification apparue soudain à l'écran.

« - Tu as une nouvelle demande » lui signala-t-il.

Hikaru releva les yeux et lu : _Le Joueur Akira vous propose une partie_. Après un temps de réflexion, il prit la souris et cliqua sur « accepter ».

« - Bon, je te laisse avec ton petit-ami, lui dit George en se levant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Protesta Hikaru en rougissant.

\- Toujours pas ? » S'étonna le vieil homme.

Hikaru marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible, les yeux résolument fixé sur l'écran et la nuque rouge. Il se détendit un peu quand son patron s'en alla enfin, et répondit au premier coup d'Akira, qui avait obtenu les noirs.

Cette partie fut beaucoup plus détendue que celle du matin. Le nombre de spectateurs, qui étaient de plus de 300 personnes au début de la partie, baissa régulièrement. Par curiosité, Hikaru avait ouvert la page de discussion rattachée à la partie, où les spectateurs pouvaient commenter les coups joués. Mais bien sûr pour cette partie, la qualité du jeu était bien la dernière chose dont parlait les internautes. D'abord excité par le retour de Sai, ils finirent par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui qui jouait. Commença alors les théories en tout genre, la plus récurrente étant que le compte de Sai s'était fait piraté.

Vers le milieu de la partie, lorsqu'il ne resta qu'une cinquantaine de personnes, Hikaru vit du coin de l'œil qu'ils commençaient à se demander pourquoi Akira n'avait pas arrêté la partie en comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon joueur. Mais il était en difficulté, alors il se reconcentra sur la partie et occulta complètement la conversation en cours.

Il finit par perdre la partie, mais de peu. Rejetant un coup d'œil à la conversation, Hikaru vit avec surprise que la conversation s'était orientée sur lui.

_Il a un très bon niveau quand même._

_Pourrait-il être pro ?_

_Pour tenir tête à Akira Toya aussi longtemps, je pense qu'il l'est._

_Il pourrait même avoir quelques dan, non ?_

Hikaru n'en revenait pas. Ces inconnus pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait être aussi fort ?

_Mais pourquoi jouer avec le compte de Sai ? Il a beau être fort, il n'est pas du tout au niveau de Sai._

_Personne d'autre ne peut avoir le niveau de Sai. Il faudrait jouer des siècle pour ça._

Hikaru retourna ces mots dans sa tête pendant quelques temps. Personne ne pouvait avoir le niveau de Sai... lui en tout cas ne l'avait pas, et c'est ce qui l'avait empêché de devenir pro toutes ces années, ça et sa culpabilité. Mais pouvait-il vraiment atteindre ce niveau ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas nécessaire...

Il jeta un regard vers la fédération. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même, il voulait vraiment essayer de passer l'examen, et de passer le reste sa vie à jouer au Go. Il le voulait depuis plus de 3 ans, mais il s'y était empêché tout ce temps…

Il éteignit son ordinateur, et saisi son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Akira et lui donner rendez-vous dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

**oOo**

Akira rentra dans le parc, et repéra tout de suite Hikaru, assis sur un banc. Il alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

« - Salut, commença-t-il, un peu stressé.

\- Salut, répondit Hikaru. Il fait beau non ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Akira, un peu surpris du choix de conversation. Les carpes sont jolies. **(1)**

\- J'adorais cette journée, avant… Tu sais. »

Hikaru se retourna complètement vers lui, et lui prit la main. Akira ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, heureux de son geste.

« - Merci de m'avoir forcé à jouer cette partie Akira. J'en avais besoin pour avancer.

\- De rien, lui sourit le brun. Tu as pris ta décision alors, pour l'examen pro ?

\- Oui. Je vais le tenter, même si je ne sais pas si je vais réussir…

-Bien sûr que tu vas le réussir ! S'exclama Akira. Crois-moi, il y a peu de personnes qui ont le niveau pour avoir l'honneur d'être mon rival.

\- Hey, tu n'es pas le meilleur tu sais, tu devrais redescendre un peu sur terre.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua Akira sans cesser de sourire. De toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas prendre la grosse tête n'est-ce pas ? Je vais devoir redoubler d'effort maintenant que tu seras sur mes pas.

\- Exactement ! »

Le silence se réinstalla ensuite. Hikaru lui tenait toujours la main, et Akira se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais est-ce qu'il le pouvait vraiment ? I Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, et il sentait sa timidité remonter à la surface.

Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Hikaru fixa soudain sa bouche, avec une lueur qu'Akira ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Et soudain, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Akira ne savait pas qui avait commencé, qui s'était approché en premier, et il s'en foutait complètement. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était les lèvres d'Hikaru qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, sa langue qui les léchait les siennes, sa main qui avait pris place derrière sa nuque, ses propres doigts qui caressaient les cheveux du méché.

Il embrassait enfin Hikaru, et c'était parfait.

Après de longues minutes à s'embrasser, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Ils se sourirent, le visage encore très proche.

Akira aurait bien recommencé, mais il avait une dernière question à poser à Hikaru.

« - Hikaru, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Tu me raconteras un jour, à propos de Sai ? »

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de ramener une étincelle sérieuse dans les yeux d'Hikaru.

« - Promis, un jour je te le dirais. Mais là, j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

\- Ah oui, et quoi ? lui demanda Akira, taquin.

\- Embrasser mon petit-ami, répondit le méché en reprenant ses lèvres.

\- Parce que je suis ton petit-ami ? Demanda le brun entre deux baisers.

\- Arrête de poser des questions bêtes ! »

Akira se tut enfin quand la langue d'Hikaru caressa ses lèvres et qu'il les ouvrit en retour. Il profita simplement du moment présent, et de son nouveau petit-ami.

Il comptait bien l'embrasser tout le reste de sa vie.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Au cas, où, je vous rappelle que le 5 mai au japon, c'est la fête des enfants, et que l'on fait flotter des carpes aux fenêtres des maisons.
> 
> Et voilà !
> 
> Juste, j'ai pris un peu de liberté avec les mœurs Japonais, car bien qu'ils n'aient globalement rien contre les homos, c'est plutôt quelque chose qui se garde en privé. Donc le baiser passionné dans un parc, c'est pas trop leur style ! Mais je trouvais ça mignon :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
